


Trees don't talk

by namtae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Humanized Star, I was writing this quickly and i made it yay, Is it???, M/M, boohoo the fool i am, i want to post the next day but i don't have it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namtae/pseuds/namtae
Summary: "Will I see you again?""Maybe in a few days. Just don’t overwork yourself. Trees don’t have a mouth, silly.”





	Trees don't talk

The sky was beautiful tonight. Bright minuscule diamonds crossing the whole atmosphere, but some were brighter than others. The cold breeze of the night crashing against the picture window that leads to the office of the CEO of Suh Corp. 

Johnny couldn’t care less about the bright stars or the refreshing breeze, having so much work to do. His groanings incrementing as time passed by. The black haired young man grabbed his face when he accidentally closed the tab he was writing on, without saving. 

_ 1:59 AM _

He yelled at the screen like a madman before laughing it off, and decided to take a five minute break. 

John grabbed his lighter and went the opposite direction of the big window from the office, lighting up a coconut scented candle. He stared for a few seconds at the candlewick that burned with the same intensity as his own brain. He was tired, the bags under his eyes getting worse as the week went by. He wanted to be at weekend again to pamper himself with a bottle of champagne and The Umbrella Academy. He only watched the 2nd episode, but now John really wanted to disconnect from the world. 

The young man gasped when a sudden breeze extinguished his light source. How weird, he didn’t open the window, nor used the fan at this time of the year. 

John turned around and went to the picture window with airy steps. He wasn’t scared, because maybe, just maybe… he actually opened the window but didn’t remember it, the monotonous pace of his weeks since this big project appeared smudged his thoughts already. 

The thing he didn’t expect was that a silhouette was waiting for him at the now closed window, but it wasn’t human at all, at least for him. 

The  _ person _ he was facing was bright like the stars. But it was using the light as  _ clothes _ , it wasn’t in their hands. It was like a suit? But also like a dress, the suit arms and legs ending with a long tail of tiny precious stones. Their eyes looked like two pink Morganites. His lips were like a bow shaped Tourmaline. It looked like a he,  _ his _ factions sharp and defined, tiny nose but big eyes. Then, the  _ entity _ smiled, with bright white-coral-ish teeth. His soft and melodious voice resonated in the room. 

“Would you like to look at the stars with me? You seem stressed.” 

John decided that the boy made of stars was made of his own delirious mind that wanted some rest, so he nodded slowly, following him.

John learned that the boy’s name was Doyoung, and that he was inspecting the zone were Johnny lived, and that his stress was getting the worst of him… making Doyoung anxious. 

“So, how come you wanted to talk to me? If I was getting  **you** stressed out. Why you didn’t ignore me?” John asked when they were laying on the rooftop of the company, holding hands. To Johnny, that hand was too soft but rough… He was doubting if this was a delirium of his mind now, but he couldn’t care less. Doyoung was good company and his mind was at ease, at least for now. 

“Well, you needed some company. It’s 3:00 AM already, how come you are not sleeping? Humans are weird, you know. You could die like this, John Suh.” Doyoung laughed with his melodious voice high pitched with joy. “Humans die by working themselves off!” 

John looked at the sky, but staring at a spot that was just dusk, not a single star close to it. His brain and mouth worked on their own, and without thinking as always about the consequences, he said. “Then I’ll maybe die to be with you, as a star.... I could be in that spot.” 

Doyoung stared at the young man in awe, and then smiled softly.

“You silly human, some of the stars are already dead. And the humans don’t go to the starry sky. They go down to the earth. Maybe you could be a beautiful tree, I’ll like to climb you at night, John.”

Doyoung kissed the cheek of Johnny, specs of stars falling off from his own face to John’s, making the human sparkle like him.

They stayed like that, talking about nonsense until Doyoung had to depart to the sky again.

“Will I see you again?” John asked.

“When you get close to the window at 2:00 AM again, maybe tomorrow… Maybe in a few days. Just don’t overwork yourself.  **Trees don’t have a mouth** , silly.”

  
  


When John got inside, Doyoung was gone. 

  
  


But all the work he lost reappeared at the screen when he flicked the mouse. 

  
  


And it was 1:59 AM again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!!! I really liked to make a Star out of Doyoung, he's bright. Johnny just wants to rest, #VacationsForJohnCEO
> 
> This is my twitter: @suhneko   
And this is my CC: @buttny


End file.
